


Of Bread and Wine

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not a big wine drinker, but Rafe is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bread and Wine

“So, how come you and your brother know so much about pirates?”

 

They're lying in Rafe's bed, the most comfortable bed Sam has ever had the privilege of lying in. He thinks the sheets might actually be magic, with how soft and smooth they are – he's glad when he even remembers to put sheets on his bed at home before falling and practically passing out. Sleep's never been a thing he does to enjoy; it's just something that needs to be done.

 

He can see himself actually enjoying being in this bed, naked, together with Rafe. If only the other man would let him smoke indoors instead of sending him out in the cold night each time Sam wanted a few drags – it would be perfect.

 

“We all have that one subject we know too much about,” Sam answers, pressing a kiss to Rafe's forehead. “It started in early childhood for us. Our mother was a historian.”

 

Rafe hums in acknowledgment and buries his head in Sam's neck, smelling his cologne mixed together with sweat from having sex for _hours_. They like to take breaks, in-between, take some time to get to know each other better and find the places on their bodies that made the other sigh and moan when touched.

 

“I do have a lot of pretentious knowledge about wine,” Rafe muses as he tangles his and Sam's fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam's hand after he pulls it to his lips.

 

“Amaze me.”

 

“Well, when the waiter gives you the cork at a restaurant, you're actually not supposed to smell it. The stamp of winery used to be on the cork, so it was given to you to check which kind of wine it is.”

 

“Wow. This is pretty pretentious knowledge.”

 

“For someone who's not very deep, I'm incredibly not shallow.”

 

Sam laughs and pulls Rafe's face close to his, brings their lips together in a soft kiss. It would be almost chaste, if they weren't naked and Sam didn't just fuck Rafe to the point of unintelligible screaming that probably woke his neighbors two floors down. Sam's cock makes a valiant effort at getting hard again, but he still needs a few minutes before they can continue.

 

“Any other wine wisdom to share?”

 

“Ah, not really,” Rafe answers, shrugging his shoulders, “I'm afraid that's as interesting as it gets when it comes to wine.”

 

“What's your favorite?”

 

“Lambrusco, but the sweet one. I'm not one for dry wines, they taste like shit."

 

Sam hums. He doesn't know much about wine, barely enough that sweet is the opposite of dry, but he enjoys hearing Rafe talk about a topic he's passionate about. Even if it is a rather pretentious one.

 

“That's a red one, right?” He asks, trying to get Rafe to continue talking.

 

“Yes, that's a red one,” Rafe laughs, the noise music to Sam's ears as he begins to smile. “I used to think I didn't like red wine because my dad always bought dry ones from Northern Italy. Hated them all.”

 

“I once had a Chardonnay,” Sam offers, shrugging his shoulders. “Wasn't very impressed.”

 

“Not much of a wine guy?”

 

“I enjoy a good whiskey more.”

 

“God, I hate whiskey,” Rafe laughs and lets himself fall back onto the bed, tangling his legs with Sam's. “I tried to like it, but I just can't.”

 

“It's an acquired taste,” Sam admits, “but once you get to the good stuff, it's an experience.”

 

“I didn't peg you for the type who needs to _experience_ their alcohol,” Rafe raises his eyebrows at Sam.

 

“I do just open my throat and throw it back, most of the time,” Sam admits and smiles at Rafe, “but sitting down with a drink and a good book once in a while is pleasant.”

 

“Opening your throat, huh?” Rafe asks, grinning dirtily at Sam as he sits up and gets on top of Sam, sitting on his lap while Sam rests his hands on Rafe's hip. “We'll have to try that one out.”

 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Sam asks rhetorically as he lets his hands wander over Rafe's ass.

 

“A whole lot of fun and random facts about wine, it seems.”

 

“Quite the package.”

 

“Oh, come on. That one was awful.”

 

“I try my best.”

 


End file.
